


Are you new to this?

by jungjaeyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, jaehyun is a cocky bitch, sorry in advance, taeyong is a little demanding, they fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjaeyongs/pseuds/jungjaeyongs
Summary: “are you trying to get me to give you higher grades,” taeyong pauses and trying to escape jaehyun’s bone chilling glances. “without even putting in even the slightest bit of effort in your studies?” taeyong clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes at jaehyun, showing his hand as a sign to stop and signaling that he was about to take a leave.“but it doesn’t only benefit me, mr. lee.” jaehyun’s hands were ghosting at the latter’s desk, stroking the rough mahogany colored surface of the table, his eyes fixated at the older’s tiger like eyes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Are you new to this?

**Author's Note:**

> i clearly do not know how to write smut, also, read end notes for apologies >< also forgive me if the spacing looks weird and bad it got messed up :(((

jaehyun was not new to this. 

he wasn’t new to rude professors who thinks they’re above everyone just because of their position, well, he was just a student he thinks, and mot a good one at that too, so rude professors who kept on reminding him of how bad he did in class, were never really new to him, it almost seemed like a routine the professors have made up to torment him and his not so dull intellect.

but seeing as this new professor has probably never heard of the others’ "scheme" of making jung jaehyun feel like shit because of him being a numbskull and his low grades, he learned how to take advantage of this fresh educator. the man had black hair that was slicked up, long eyelashes that emphasized his doe eyes that would sometimes intimidate him, but would also strangely make jaehyun coo, he also sported a tucked in white polo, that only accentuates his slender waist, he wore a tight smile and an awkward little giggle whenever someone would greet him in the name of, mr. lee.

and somehow, jaehyun found it enjoyable. “good afternoon mr. lee, need help with the books?” jaehyun asks politely, offering his hand and subtly showing the dimples threatening to poke at his peach like cheeks, and he could have sworn, the professor’s ears have reddened at the sudden intrusion. “n-no, i can manage jung.” although he was smiling, jaehyun could still see the way his lips would tremble at every word spoken. jaehyun doesn’t want to pry, doesn’t want to make his teacher uncomfortable at all, but the tiny voice at the back of his head says otherwise.

“but sir, you’ve been carrying those from the 6th floor, your arms must be tired.” jaehyun convinces him, still wearing a mischievous smile on his pretty face. 

taeyong stares at jaehyun intently, thinking of the right words to say, or rather the most polite words to say just so he wouldn’t offend the latter. “mr. jung, i know you’re about to fail two of the classes i have with you, and doing this,” he looks at jaehyun from head to toe, but in the nicest way possible, he pauses and purses his lips in a tight smile. “is no use.” he finishes his sentence, walking away and had left the taller male dumbfounded. 

mr. lee was not as nice as he thought he would be. 

—  
“aye, jae!” johnny, with his long legs shouted as he strides down the cafeteria with the biggest smile on his face, waving his long arms so that his best friend, jaehyun could see him, although it was really no use since he was too tall not to be noticed. johnny sits beside jaehyun, who was wearing a huge frown that was disrupting his already beautiful features, and as usual, his best friend on duty has his back and would do anything just to make the latter happy and back on his track. “hey buddy,” johnny starts with a deep breath placing his huge right hand on jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“why are you sad? i’m not used to it bud.” the taller boy laughs, “john, i’m failing two of my classes and I don’t think i can graduate,” he clenches his fist and looks at johnny like a lost puppy, eyes glassy and lips half pouting, clearly devastated. “i already tried sucking up to mr. lee but he won’t even budge!” frustration was rather evident in his voice, looking like the most dejected person to ever step foot on the earth. “but have you tried sucking him off?” even when johnny tries to make jokes put of the situation, jaehyun still was not able to even puke out a laugh, or even just fake a smile.

“you’re lucky ten makes your homework for you!” johnny’s ears redden at the sudden mention of his (boy)friend’s name, preparing defensive phrases to throw to the other, “r-right why not just try finding a genius boyfriend then.” johnny immediately changes the subject and proceeds to pat jaehyun’s lap.

jaehyun was definitely buying that suggestion.

-

so when monday arrived, jung jaehyun already has a plan on his mind, a brilliant one, he likes to call it. he steps inside his classroom with so much confidence that his japanese seatmate, nakamoto yuta, cursed in japanese out loud, as he accidentally stepped on the latter’s (new) shoes, dirtying them all because his confidence was overflowing he couldn’t even control it. but jaehyun only shrugged it off, and, still refused to listen to mr. moon's tedious and stale psychology class, that has somehow turned into a lecture about the man’s lonely and a desolate childhood. 

hours and hours have passed and jaehyun already felt like his ass was burning after sitting for what it felt like centuries, entertaining himself by humming songs he’s never heard about in his head to avoid falling asleep in mr. lee’s class. he checks his watch, and there were only 5 minutes left before the onset of his wicked plan. his feet were dancing along with every ticking of his expensive rolex watch, counting along every second with a hum. 

3......2.......1

“class dismissed, you’re lucky I haven’t announced the homework yet.” at the mention of the word homework, everyone was already put of the door, except for one figure, standing far from lee taeyong’s desk. and as that figure started to walk slowly towards him, taeyong could already make out who the familiar figure was, jung jaehyun. 

taeyong rolls his eyes, and started fixing his things on the desk, letting out an exasperated sigh, along with an annoyed look on his face, “what can i do to help you mr. jung?” taeyong’s tone was rather monotonous, his eyebrows knitted together, and refusing to even look at the kid. “mr. lee, are there any ways you could increase my grades?” the older started to feel goosebumps when they younger started using a different tone, that was rather, intimidating, a hoarse and deep voice echoing across the big room, with only the two of them. 

“mr. jung, i could give you five projects and they wouldn’t be enough to even let you step foot on graduation day,” taeyong explains, failing to avoid the way the younger was staring at him like some kind of prey, clearly making him uncomfortable. while, lee taeyong always has this seemingly impervious look on his face, lee taeyong was the type to easily crumble, crumble the the slightest inconveniences and just, generally from what jaehyun is doing at the very moment. “please mr. lee, i’m begging you.” jaehyun’s voice felt like needles trying to pierce through his skin, tone heavier than just a few minutes ago, it was almost like, in his head, jaehyun was in charge of authority between the two of them, even though taeyong was clearly the older.

“are you trying to get me to give you higher grades,” taeyong pauses and trying to escape jaehyun’s bone chilling glances. “without even putting in even the slightest bit of effort in your studies?” taeyong clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes at jaehyun, showing his hand as a sign to stop and signaling that he was about to take a leave. “but it doesn’t only benefit me, mr. lee.” jaehyun’s hands were ghosting at the latter’s desk, stroking the rough mahogany colored surface of the table, his eyes fixated at the older’s tiger like eyes. 

“and what must you mean by that mr. jung?” taeyong raises his eyebrow, he has halted his actions and was suddenly intrigued by the younger’s rather rude and inappropriate approach. “look, mr. lee, we don’t have anything to lose-“  
“just go straight to the point, jung.” taeyong’s tone was scary, the honey like and melodious tone he used to speak with was gone along with the thin air, slicing the tension building up between the two of them.

“i’m saying, why don’t i give you something in exchange of even just an average grade that’ll be enough to make me pass?” he leans forward and practically whispers those provocative words at taeyong’s ear, hot breath ghosting along the older’s earlobe, making the older shiver in sudden anticipation. “what are you trying to say?” taeyong tries to act innocent, wanting to see just how long the other could keep this up, throwing teasing looks at the younger, making it ten times harder for him.

“come on mr. lee, are you new to this?” the younger laughs at the older’s stunned face, looking at the older as if he was humiliating him, but the other still wouldn’t budge, taeyong keeps a straight face on, different from the squirmy and shy taeyong that jaehyun had thought to be easier to pursue. taeyong places his hand on jaehyun’s shoulder squeezing it lightly, he placed his other hand at the the table and looked at jaehyun with the scariest glare imaginable, “oh trust me jung, i’m most certainly not.”  
jaehyun had felt like air was knocked out of his lungs, he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t even breathe, he’d always perceive the shorter one as someone who would be easily flustered and would easily submit to situations that he doesn’t have control of. 

but, the world was full if surprises, and lee taeyong was definitely the opposite of everything he expected him to be. “why won’t you open up that little mouth of yours now? are you scared?” taeyong’s eyes darkened, his hand was ghosting at jaehyun’s arm as he was caressing it, the younger on taeyong’s shoes just minutes ago. but jaehyun was no weakling, sure, lee taeyong was somehow intimidating but he wouldn’t just go down without a fight. “mr. lee, hey now, i thought you were new to this? you’ve just made things easier for me then!” jaehyun announces, causing the older to be flabbergasted over the sudden regaining of the younger’s lost confidence. 

jaehyun doesn’t want to fret, the older had told him that he wants the latter to just go straight to the point, and he’s going to do just that. he walks towards the older, but taeyong doesn’t step back, he just stands in the same position,until there were barely centimeters left between the two of them, starting to feel the younger’s hot breath on his nose. jaehyun wasn’t enormously tall, and this only makes taeyong want to fight for more dominance, for he wouldn’t just let the other take control of him, without having his own fun. 

“go ahead, let’s see what you got.” taeyong sits on his desk, spreading his legs while signaling jaehyun to come closer to him, the younger was, of course, shocked at first but was only fueled up to do what he was trying to execute. he walks a few little steps towards taeyong and grabs each of the older’s legs with each of his hands, raising them up so they would be locked on his waist, he looks at the older intently, waiting for a reaction to erupt, but sadly, there wasn’t anything from taeyong. instead he places his arms on both sides of the younger’s shoulder. “is this all you could do? what a shame.” taeyong chuckles and places his foot in between of the other’s things, traveling from the upper thighs up to his legs, until taeyong stopped dangerously close to his crotch, the tip of his pointy shoe, bumping against jaehyun’s semi hard on. 

so this is what taeyong meant when he said to go to straight to the point.

jaehyun cups taeyong’s face and places a forceful kiss on the other’s lips, he tries to pry the older’s lips open by licking constantly at his thin yet pinkish lips, everything being sloppy and wet due to jaehyun’s inexperience and taeyong’s eagerness. thank goodness the door was locked. it would be a rather disturbing sight to see your humanities professor getting drilled on a desk by his student like some kind of cheap, cliche porn storyline. after what felt like hours, they had already stopped kissing, both of them looking like pure sex, hard ons evident, and lips red and swollen. by now, there’s no helping it, they couldn’t and just wouldn’t stop half way. taeyong looked like all of jaehyun’s erotic thoughts combined, his polo wasn’t buttoned all the way to his neck anymore, but is now showing his defined collarbones, making jaehyun want to decorate them with purple bruises, that would be hard to conceal, wanting to see how taeyong would react.

“you’re persistent.” taeyong says between breaths, cheeks red and saliva dripping from his lips, but strangely, it didn’t look gross, heck, taeyong looked titillating, he looked like something out of a pornographic video but just ten times better. he licks his lips and reaches out for jaehyun’s nape, proceeding to whisper something in his ear. “that’s what i like in a student, hardworking and persistent.” upon saying this taeyong licks along that younger’s earlobe, while his right foot was placed flushed against jaehyun’s crotch, rubbing it gently, yet enough to make jaehyun’s dick twitch. “you know, i don’t major in anatomy right mr. lee?” jaehyun’s voice was throaty, sending shivers down taeyong’s spine, making his blood rush. 

taeyong answers with a faint “yes.” and it was rather enough for jaehyun. “why not let me study yours then? easier to memorize.” Jaehyun wore a sickening smirk in his perfect face, taking revenge at the older’s ministrations just a few minutes ago.  
it happened too fast, and now jaehyun’s left with one article of clothing on, while taeyong was seated at the desk stark naked, no remnants of shame seen on their faces, just pure lust and desire. “you’re unfair, take everything off.” taeyong commands, there wasn’t any form of submission on his voice, just dominance, he tugs at jaehyun’s boxers, and pulls the last article of clothing off completely. taeyong laughs, upon seeing the sight in front of him, “if you said so earlier, i would have given you a 4.3 in all of your subjects with me.” he laughs, palming jaehyun’s dick and touching it any way he wants. “let’s not make it long mr. jung, do whatever you need to do.” 

the time when jaehyun wiggled out of his boxers, taeyong had sparkly eyes, biting his lips, as he tries to restrain his fingers that were rested and were waiting at the cleft of his ass, only massaging the soft muscles surrounding his hole. jaehyun holds both of taeyong’s legs, spreading them open, as the older complied.

the younger proceeds to admire the older’s milky white thighs, sucking on the skin dangerously close to his dick, kissing and leaving marks along the path of taeyong’s legs, as if worshipping them. by now, taeyong was a moaning mess, his hand was covering his mouth to block the loud moans that were threatening to leave his throat, but jaehyun knew there wasn’t anyone left in their building especially at 6 pm, therefore forcefully pulling taeyong’s hand and successfully hearing the older’s moans, his drool was flowing from his lips to his chest not even bothering to wipe them out, and jaehyun only chuckles at the sight.

jaehyun kisses taeyong’s lips and sucks on the older’s nipple, licking along his chest and his stomach, while keeping both of the older’s legs still wide open. “lube?” jaehyun asks. “i dont have one, i don’t care, just fucking do it.” taeyong was panting hard, as he takes jaehyun’s digits and puts them inside his mouth sucking his fingers, wanting his saliva to represent as lube, it was everything for jaehyun, a sight that would probably be in his dreams for a month or so, wet dreams, to be specific.

“are you sure?” jaehyun has a worried look on his face but the older would only nod as he showed a face of annoyance that was more than just reassuring for jaehyun. he circles one finger along taeyong’s entrance, teasing the older, as he works slower, the older’s fingers were gliding across his back. “fuck, just put it in!” taeyong was impatient and it was showing, and jaehyun has wanted nothing else but this.

jaehyun smiles, his dimples poking out, wearing that smile as he inserted one finger inside taeyong’s entrance, teasing it slowly. taeyong looks up to let jaehyun know that he wanted more, his eyes pleading for more than just one finger that was clearly not enough, whining from the lack of penetration.

“add more, fuck, you think one finger is enough, mr. jung?” taeyong practically shouts at his face, out of outburst, taeyong grabs jaehyun’s hand and glares at him, holding the older’s hand tighter. “impatient are we?” jaehyun only laughs and takes out his finger, but inserts two more, twisting and scissoring inside taeyong’s tight hole, his long fingers exploring his professor’s insides, until he curls his fingers, and taeyong arches his back, his eyes rolling, while drool and sweat were making a mess out of his godly face.

“do it again,” taeyong stammers while trying to find coherent words, jaehyun abides but this time, does it more forcefully, causing taeyong to let out the loudest moan, as his fingers scratched jaehyun’s back that were sure to leave marks in the morning. “should we go all the way, sir?” jaehyun asks.

taeyong was not patient, so he grabs jaehyun’s hand and removes his fingers from his hole, struggling to stand up, but did it nevertheless. he pushes jaehyun on a chair and proceeds to straddle the younger’s lap (thank god the seats were soft). “the desk hurt my ass,” taeyong reasons out, jaehyun lets out a faint hum and looks at taeyong with a mischievous look in his eyes. “mm, i like it here, i like being on top, and you, you clearly don’t.” taeyong even had the nerve to insult the younger, mainly because he’s still higher in position in his mind, but it was clearly the other way around.

“mr. lee, pardon me, but are you provoking me right now?” jaehyun laughs, taking a hold of taeyong’s hips and holding it tightly to the point where his hands had already left red marks. “i’ll show who’s on top now then.”

taeyong doesn’t answer, he only lets out a loud moan as a response.

jaehyun then lifts taeyong up just enough until his erection was slightly poking through the older’s entrance, “spit.” jaehyun commands as he displays his right hand right in front of taeyong’s face, the older laughs but later on, spits in the most sensual manner, only pushing the younger to his limits.

“i expect a 4.0, after this mr. lee.” taeyong didn’t have the chance to respond when jaehyun wraps his hand around his own cock and strokes it up and down, spreading taeyong’s spit evenly, serving as lube. “i might give you m-“ his speech was cut off when jaehyun enters with no warning, thrusting gently but hitting all the right places.

taeyong’s hips were snapping involuntarily, bouncing all the rhythm of jaehyun’s thrusts, arching his back ultimately when jaehyun hits his sweet spot, letting out the sweetest and wanton moans that only turned jaehyun on more.

“move, jung, i want everything.” taeyong doesn’t conceal, his words were barely coherent and profanities were the only words that could be heard. “if you insist.” jaehyun keeps an animalistic pace, matching along with taeyong’s pace as well, giving his everything to the beautiful boy seated in front of him right now. “sex,” jaehyun randomly blurts out, “lessens our feeling,” he thrusts even harder, “of loneliness and alienation,” he bites taeyong’s nipple and bites along his chest, licking taeyong’s pink and erect nipples, as if milk were supposed to come out at some point, “by penetrating or getting fucked,” he glides his tongue along the older’s nape, and bites leaving an obvious mark.

“by some person, at the most superior level of fucking existence.” 

“fuck, jung, i’m cumming.” taeyong says accompanied with a high pitched moan, holding onto to jaehyun’s shoulders like he was holding on for dear life, “hold on,” jaehyun says as he thrusts like a feral animal, hitting taeyong’s prostate too many times, making the older tremble in overstimulation. 

few more thrusts and jaehyun takes his cock out of taeyong’s tightness and releases his seed, dirtying the floor beneath them, taeyong does the same, he cums all over his stomach decorating it with white stains.

“fuck, how are you so good at this.” taeyong could barely talk, he was forcing words out of his throat, while chasing his breath. 

“psychology,” jaehyun smiles, “was that the only thing you learned in my class? you memorized a paragraph about sex, and can’t even answer your exams?” taeyong was blabbering and jaehyun could only shush him up, heck, he’s gotten so much nagging for today, it’s ridiculous!

“i may not do well in your subjects,”

“but at least i do you good.”

taeyong faints.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written graphic smut before jsndsnd
> 
> i dont even know how this works so if anything in the smut part sounds weird, pls correct me i have so much to learn in this field char hahaha
> 
> enjoy i guess 🥰
> 
> also, I didn’t reread this one so excuse my mistakes and/or grammatical errors, english is mot my first language so pls parrdon me!


End file.
